How Much I Mean To You
by Every-other-name-was-taken
Summary: "Really?Who- who is it?" James managed to choke out as he swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat. Kendall sighed and walked to his clueless friend. "Do you really want to know?" he asked invading James' personal bubble. James could feel the air getting thicker around him as he reasoned this in hi mind. Did he really want to know? A Short Kames fic. Warning: Yaio.


How Much I Mean To You

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

**A/N: I need to make these longer. Sorry. Anywhoo, this is a Kames fic **** so continue on!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own BTR**

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

**1**

Kendall walked into the apartment. He saw his Best friend James, sitting on the couch. He bit his lip. He had started to develop feelings for his brunette friend, and he didn't know why. James was a trouble maker. He walked up to his friend and sat down.

"Oh, Hey Kendall, what's up?" James asked him. Kendall smiled.

"I'm okay. How are you?" Kendall asked him. James smiled and stuck his thumb up. Kendall nodded and turned to the TV and stayed quiet. James looked back at him worriedly.

"Ken', you, okay? You seem kind of spaced out." James asked. Kendall looked at him and faked smiled.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine!" He responded cheerily. James raised an eyebrow. He knew his best friend.

"Kendall, stop with that fake cheery voice and shit, and tell me what's wrong." He said seriously. Kendall gulped and looked to James.

"Well…I caught Jo cheating on me, okay!" He yelled out to James. He was on the brink of tears. James felt guilty about what he caused. James went to his friend and gave him a hug. Kendall froze, than relaxed into his strong hold. He began to feel better, and hugged him back.

"You better?" James asked soothingly. Kendall nodded and looked at him. James smiled.

"C'mon, let's go eat." He said.

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

They returned to apartment 2J, when they saw Jo standing there.

"Kendall! I've been calling you! I came here to apologize, wait, James, why are you here?"

"Uh… I live here." James answered. Jo stiffly nodded. She bit her lip.

"Umm… As I was saying, I just wanted to say I was sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me?" She said as she pulled out the puppy dog eyes. James looked towards Kendall. He didn't want Kendall to take her back. She had done this many times before, but Kendall wouldn't just forgive her and take her back. James hoped that today wouldn't be like one of those days. It wasn't.

"No Jo. I've had enough of your broken promises to not cheat on me anymore. Jo, were done." Kendall finished. Jo stood with her mouth slightly hanging open. Kendall had never broken up with her. EVER. Kendall took James hand and quickly rushed into their apartment. James looked towards the blonde, who was currently lying on the couch.

"Wow Kendall, I've never seen you stand up for yourself like that. I'm proud that you decided to **not** take her back." James said as he smiled. Kendall weakly smiled and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. It hurt to break things off. And it hurt to know that the one he broke it off for, was standing in front of him and did not realize. James looked at him. He didn't understand why Kendall was just staring at him.

"Why are you just staring at me like that? Do I have something in my face?" James asked worriedly. Kendall just shook his head.

"I'll just be in our room."

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

**2**

James knocked on their bedroom. Kendall had been I there the whole day. He was beginning to get worried.

"Kendall… You okay?" James asked. He heard a sigh. Kendall opened the door and showed a fake smile. He nodded and let his roomie in. James stepped in and watched the blonde closely. Kendall had been acting extremely odd since he broke up with Jo. He was beginning to think, that what if the reason he broke up with Jo was so that he wouldn't be mad? The brunette swallowed down a lump he didn't know he had.

"Kendall? Did you just breakup with Jo so I wouldn't be mad?" he timidly asked. Kendall shook his head.

"James, I broke up with Jo because I like someone else." He explained. James felt a stab in his heart when he heard that.

"Really? Who-who is it" James asked biting his tongue to make sure he doesn't start yelling. Kendall swallowed hard.

"It's…" Kendall stopped. James looked at him expectantly. Kendall let out a frustrated sigh and walked towards James.

"It's you" He said as he closed the gap between them. James gasped but quickly kissed back. Kendall smiled into the kiss. Kendall pulled back leaving James dazed and happy.

"I've loved you for a while." James said sheepishly.

"I just didn't know how to tell you." He finished. Kendall smiled and leaned in a gain, but stopped short. Before he kissed him, he whispered,

"Well, now you can show me how much I mean to you."

~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O


End file.
